


Sweets

by neneluvxd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Nyotalia, summer AU idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neneluvxd/pseuds/neneluvxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Giripan. Hera tries her absolute best to convince Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

“Sakura. Please. This might be our only chance.”

Sakura refused to look up from her KERA magazine and acknowledge the woman in front of her. She would be resilient and not give in to Hera this time. After all, the last time this happened it was a complete disaster and not to mention the embarrassment she felt for weeks after the event.

Hera kneeled in front of the couch where Sakura sat, her hands gripped onto the edge of the cushion. She put on her best pouty-and-I-really-really-want-something face, jutting out her lips and widening her eyes. She made cute little noises and huffs just to sweeten the deal as well. It was an excellent tactic and if this were a few months ago, and if Sakura were weaker it may’ve worked, but not this time. She’d learned many of her lover’s tricks, as Hera had learned hers as well. 

Noticing the Japanese woman wasn’t budging from her spot on the couch and refusing to even face her, Hera promptly decided for a more direct approach. 

Noticing the whimpering had stopped, Sakura felt a small smirk come across her face. Ha! I’ve won this time. No way was I going to-

Suddenly, as Sakura was about to turn the page her hand was grabbed away. She was about to protest when suddenly she felt something soft touching the top of her hand. She looked to her girlfriend and there Hera was, still on her knees, but gripping Sakura’s wrist and those once pouty lips now gently kissing Sakura’s hand. Sakura’s eyes widened and could feel her heartbeat become erratic. Also when had it become so warm in this house? She swore the air con was on. Sakura unconsciously licked her own lips and tried to say something, anything, but nothing was coming out. 

“Please.” Hera whispered. Sakura couldn’t see her face clearly as she hadn’t looked up yet and her voluminous, brown hair made an excellent cover.  
Sakura could feel Hera’s lips against her skin once more as she spoke and Sakura gulped.  
Sakura then recoiled her hand and turned away, hoping Hera couldn’t see her incredible blush. Sakura held up the back of her other hand against her mouth and mumbled, “J-Just this once, ok?”

If Sakura had looked back, she knew she would’ve seen that amazing, bright smile of Hera’s. And if she saw that now, she really wouldn’t have been able to properly take responsibility for what might happen next.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know, this is really great. I’m glad we decided to get them. We didn’t even have to chase the truck down this time.”

Sakura glanced at Hera who was almost done with her cherry ice cream cone and smiling as she devoured the rest. She had little smidges of ice cream on the sides of her mouth and Sakura was tempted to take them off in a rather creative not entirely family friendly fashion. Sakura just smiled back at her lover as she licked at her own sweet ice cream. Watermelon really was her favorite flavor.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so silly and bad omfg  
> inspired by my bby shelby's amazing headcanons  
> last time they got ice cream the truck was already leaving and they had to chase it down, sakura tripped and fell flat on her face and they didnt even get the ice cream ;;A;;
> 
> also anyone get the flavors ??
> 
> i'm sorry i'm such giripan garbage


End file.
